


British Men of Letters vs Dean Winchester

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Ketch needs Dean's help but when Dean refuses to help, Ketch decides to give him some incentive, by telling him that he would kill his whole family, which he did.With the help of Clary and Chuck, Dean manages to get his family back.





	1. Ketch goes to the bunker

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT!!
> 
>  
> 
> **MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS**

Dean is at the bunker alone while the others are on a hunt. He needed a break once in a while and the others offered to go with Sam as back up. That’s all they needed. To have Dean alone. It would be easier to grab him then. Dean goes to the kitchen to grab a beer. One moment he’s alone and the next he’s not when he hears a voice that makes him turn around. He goes to grab his gun but suddenly his arms are restrained. The one in front of him was Ketch.  
"Son of a bitch, what do you want now Ketch?!"  
Dean said, trying to break free of being restrained.  
Dean tried to kick one of the agents holding him, but a gun was pressed to his head and he stopped. “What the hell do you want Ketch.”  
Ketch didn’t respond, he just stood in front of Dean.  
“Are you just going to stand there or what?”  
Ketch nodded to one of the men standing behind Dean, who nodded back before shooting Dean in the leg.  
Dean collapsed to the ground. “Son of a bitch! What the hell was that for?”  
Dean clutched at his leg; blood was running through his hands. Ketch walked up to him. "You didn't answer quick enough Dean"  
“Didn’t answer quick enough? You didn’t even ASK me anything!”  
"Now that I have your attention, let’s talk.”  
“Talk. Talk about what? Talk about how I’m practically bleeding to death. What the hell do you want?”  
"I need your help, to get a potion."  
“What spell?”  
"A potion that grants eternal life."  
“And why do you need my help?”  
"Because you have a book that I need."  
“We have lots of books, okay? I don’t know how to help you.”  
"Let’s go and have a look, shall we?"’  
“I can’t fucking walk dumbass.”  
“You shot me. I don’t know how the hell you want me to look for a book when I’m bleeding to death.”  
Dean took off his over shirt and wrapped it around his leg, tying it. He stood up. “Well it’s stopped for now. But what makes you think I would help you after you shot me?”  
"Because you won't like the consequences, if you don’t."  
“I’m not helping you people. I don’t even know if we have the damn book you are looking for.”  
"Let’s see"  
Dean goes into the library. He grabs his extra gun.  
"Don’t even think about it Dean, remember what I said." Dean places the gun back before limping to the big oak table in the middle of the room, he collapses heavily in the chair.  
Dean has guns stashed in different places.  
“How about you go to hell, Ketch?”  
Dean grabs the gun stashed under the table and shoots Ketch in the shoulder.  
Dean watched the other agents come closer.  
“Do you want to be next? Don’t come near me.”  
The agents stop and look at Ketch, who was holding his wounded shoulder.  
"Leave him alone. He had the right to shoot me."  
Dean kept the gun pointed at Ketch, too focused on him to realize someone was behind them and they had a bottle and a rag in their hands.  
The rag was placed over his nose and mouth, the strong smell of chloroform hit him before his vision blurred and he collapsed onto the floor.  
He didn’t have time to fight back before all he saw was darkness.


	2. Dean gets possessed

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was tied up to a chair. “Son of a bitch.”  
He started trying to untie himself, but he kept getting shocked and it caught the attention of someone. The door opens and Dean froze, not knowing what will happen next.  
Dean waited for someone to come in. But no one came, he looks up. The door stood wide open but there was no one in the room.  
“Okay... this is never good.”  
Dean looks around the room, maybe someone had walked in that he didn't notice, but there was no one. Suddenly, the door slammed shut. A black figure stood behind the door.  
Dean looked at them, waiting for something to happen.  
The figure drifted silently towards Dean before letting out a ear piercing scream!  
“Son of a-!”  
The figure disappeared before reappearing moments later in front of Dean, the figure cut Dean's arms before being absorbed into Dean's body. Dean was breathing hard. His tattoo had been cut.  
He could feel the entity that had entered his body, it was using him. There was nothing he could do.  
Dean no longer had control of his body anymore. The demon that had possessed him was an ancient one. His name was Theousia. Theousia used his powers to cut the rope. He stood up and walked towards the door. He raised his hands, looking at his new body.  
“I Like this body. I think I will stay for a while.” Someone walked through the door. It was Ketch.  
"How the hell did you escape your bonds Dean Winchester!!"  
Theousia tilted his head.  
"Who is this Dean Winchester that you are talking about? Is that who this body belongs to?” Theousia looked down at his meatsuit.  
"Okay, enough with the games Winchester!"  
Theousia flashed his eyes black.  
Ketch raised his hands up into the air.  
"Look, whoever you are, we need this body. so leave!"  
“What’s so special about this body?”  
"We need him because we need to find a potion."  
“Fine. But I’ll be back for him when you’re done.” And then the demon left, and Dean crumbled to the ground, out cold. He couldn’t remember what happened.


	3. Ketch threatens Dean

When he regained consciousness, he was tied up again.  
"Son of a bitch! Oh come on, why can’t you find the stupid potion yourself? Are you THAT helpless?”  
Ketch stands in front of Dean.  
"Care to tell me what that was all about?"  
"What are you talking about Ketch?"  
"The whole, eyes turning black?"  
"I don’t know what you are talking about Ketch. Let me go!"  
"I can’t find the potion myself, I don’t have the book. you do!"  
“I can’t get possessed. I have the tattoo. Plus I have no idea what book you are talking about.”  
"That tattoo that is all scratched up, is that the one?"  
“What...?” Dean looked at his tattoo.  
“How in the hell?”  
Dean looks at Ketch.  
"Did you do this? You son of a bitch! Great now I’m vulnerable to possession. Thanks.”  
"And from what I've seen, Dean. You have been possessed already!”  
“By demons dumbass. Not angels.”  
"What part of black eyes, didn’t you understand?"  
“That’s what I just said.”  
"What?"  
Dean was confused.  
“Look. I’m not helping you find the stupid potion so you’re shit out of luck.”  
"Then help us get the book"  
“I just said I’m not helping you. I don’t know what book you are even talking about.”  
"The book of ancient spells and potions. I know you have it."  
“And What are you going to do if I don’t help you?”  
"We are going to kill everyone you love."  
Dean glared at him. “If you want me to help you find the stupid book, then why am I tied up?”  
"To make sure you don't escape!"  
Ketch looked at Dean, waiting for him to respond.  
Dean sighed. He had to find this stupid book or else his family was going to die. And then what would they do with him?  
“If I don’t help you and you kill my family, then what the hell are you going to do with me?”  
"we are going to make your life a living hell!"   
Ketch replied, nodding to one of the men closest to the door, who left with two other men,


	4. Dean's family gets captured

The men come back a few minutes with an unconscious and beaten up Sam. They throw Sam heavily to the ground.  
"Now, will you cooperate?"  
“What the hell did you do to him!?”  
“Just beat him up, to give you some incentive.”  
“Okay. Fine. I’ll help you find your stupid book.”  
Ketch untied him, Dean stood up and limped to the shelves, scanning them before turning back to Ketch.   
"Doesn't look like I have the book. Why don't you look for yourself?”  
Dean went over to his brother. “Sam. Sammy. Wake up. Come on.” He looked at Ketch. “I told you I didn’t have the stupid book.”   
Damn it. Where the hell are those angels? And where’s mom?  
“You have Sam. Where is the rest of my family?”  
Dean hadn't noticed but all the other men had left the room, they were returning, throwing his family to the floor, his mom, dad and even Cas!  
His whole family. Mom, Dad, Sam, Cas, Jack, Gabriel, Bobby and Hell, even Crowley too.   
“You bastards.”  
Dean goes over to help Castiel up, but he stops as he had guns trained on him.   
“I looked for your stupid book. We don’t have it okay.”  
Dean wondered how Ketch was able to overpower Crowley, he was the King of Hell!  
Ketch walked over to Dean and knocked him on the wound on his leg with his gun, causing Dean to scream out in pain and clutch his leg.  
Dean grunted in pain. “I’ll take that as a notion that means keep looking..."


	5. Dean finds the book

Dean got up off the floor and walked back to the shelves, this time looking over them more carefully.  
He kept looking until he finally found the stupid book. He threw it at Ketch’s head.  
“There. I found it. Now leave me and my family the fuck alone.”  
Ketch flipped through the pages, stopping about half way through the book.  
"Now hold on a minute, now I need the ingredients."  
“Oh for fucks sake. What do you want now?”  
Ketch walked over to Dean, showing him the page. Dean tool the books and walked back to grab the ingredients. He practically threw them at Ketch once he had collected them all.  
“There you go. Are you happy?”  
“Help me make it, then I will be happy."  
“Fine. What do we have to do? Tell me what we have to do damn it!”  
“Tell me what we have to do to make this damn spell.”  
"You have the book, read it yourself."  
Ketch replied   
“No. You wanted the spell. So YOU read it.” Dean pushed the book to him.  
Ketch punches Dean in the leg, causing him to grab his now bleeding leg again  
Dean grunted, breathing hard. He grabbed the book, mumbling under his breath. He stood up, limping over to the supply room to get the ingredients. When he came back with all of them, he threw them at Ketch.  
“There. Make it.”  
Dean rewrapped his leg again. He felt light headed. He grabbed a chair but missed and passed out from blood loss.


	6. Ketch kills Dean's family

When Dean regained consciousness, he wasn't tied up in a chair, he was laying on a soft bed. He quickly sat up before regretting that decision as his head pounded. He waited a few seconds before looking around, to see a note on the table in front of him.  
"You should have cooperated, now your whole family and friends are dead.  
\- Ketch"  
“You SON OF A BITCH! I GAVE YOU THE BOOK AND I GAVE YOU THE DAMN INGREDIENTS!” He stood up, his leg had been bandaged. He goes to see if his family was really dead.  
Even before be entered the room, the smell of blood hit his nose. The door was half closed, he pushed it open and saw that it was true, Ketch had killed all of his family, including Cas, Gabriel, Jack and Crowley.  
“No... no... oh god. No...”  
“Cas... no. C-Cas. Fuck!” Dean threw something.  
Dean threw the lamp across the room before sliding his back down the wall. He could feel the tears sliding down his face as he looked at the dead bodies in front of him.  
His brother was next to Gabriel. Dean was alone. His whole family was dead. Why didn’t they kill him too. He stood up. He couldn’t stay in the room anymore. He had to get out.   
“Damn it! I did what you wanted! I told you to leave my family alone!”  
Dean needed to get out of the bunker, away from his dead brother, dead parents, dead friends, everything. He grabbed his keys and ran out to the car. He got in and began to drive, he didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get away, far away.


	7. Clary to the rescue

Dean drove. He didn’t stop. He didn’t care that someone was following him. He just kept driving.  
His vision blurred as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't see the incoming car.....  
The other car swerved just in time, nearly missing him. Whoever was behind him was still behind him. He stopped the car and got out. He sat there. Why didn’t they kill him too. Why...?  
Dean grabbed a gun from the trunk and sat back down. If no one was going to do it, then he’d do it himself.  
The car behind him stopped, someone got out. He placed the gun in his mouth, before he could pull the trigger, a female voice spoke.  
"DEAN! STOP!!!!""  
Dean looked up to see Clary running up to him.  
Dean looked up. “Why should I?”  
“My Family is dead. There’s nothing left for me.”  
Clary ran up to Dean, she sat down next to him. "What do you mean, you family is dead?"  
“Everyone. Ketch killed all of them.”  
"Please tell me that Sam isn't dead....." Clary looked at Dean, Sam had been her boyfriend for the past 4 years.  
“Sam is dead. Gabriel is dead. Cas is...” He looked away. “Sam’s been with Gabriel... for a long time... he thought you were dead...”  
“Everyone is dead. I should be dead too. Just let me die.”  
Dean raised the gun again, Clary stopped Dean from pulling the trigger by grabbing his face and giving him a long kiss on the lips.  
Dean blinked. He was confused. What was she doing? “What... what are you doing?”  
"Stopping you from killing yourself."  
“Why won’t you let me die? My brother is dead. The love of my life is dead. Our son... everyone is dead.”  
"Isn’t there a way to bring them back?"  
“No... not anymore.”  
"Are you sure? Couldn't Chuck help us?"  
“He’s nowhere to be found and he won’t answer my calls.”  
"Let me try. What’s his number? He owes me a favour."  
“By calls, I mean prayers...”  
"I know, did you try his phone?"  
“What makes you think he would answer that if he’s not answering my prayers?”  
"It's worth a try."  
Clary pulls out her phone from her pocket and hands it to Dean, who dials in Chuck's number.  
Dean sighed. He waited.  
Clary lifted the phone and waited as the phone rang, to her surprise, Chuck answered.  
"Well, well. Little Clary gives me a call."  
"I'm not so little anymore Chuck. You should know that. Anyway, remember how you owe me that favour? I need you."  
Dean looked at Clary as she spoke, he didn't know why Chuck answered her but not him.


	8. Sam has moved on

Dean listened to the conversation. He knew Sam had married Gabriel. Sam had told him he thought she was dead. That she would have wanted him to move on.  
Clary hadn't been in town for almost 6 years. Her and Sam had gotten into a long distance relationship but when the last message from her came through that there was a shooting at her college, Sam had though she had died and moved on.  
Sam had moved on. He thought she would have wanted him to be happy and not think about her. It’s going to be awkward if he comes back and sees she’s alive...  
Clary hung up the phone, she could see Dean looking at her.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah. Um, I don't know exactly how I should tell you but Sam moved on, he married Gabriel. He thought you died, he though you would have wanted you to move on. I'm sorry Clary."  
“Don’t be mad at him. Please... he...”  
Clary couldn't believe her ears. She got up, Dean followed her, placing the gun on the hood of the car. Clary couldn't believe what Dean had told her, Sam and Gabe...… She felt tears prick her eyes, she leaned on the hood and began to cry. Dean walked up to her and slowly hugged her, not sure if she wanted to be hugged right now, to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.  
Dean held her. “Please... Clary... he... didn’t know... I’m sorry...”  
Between sobs, Clary managed to speak.  
"It's.....okay.....I.....I....just...don't....know...what...to...think...…."  
“If... they come back... and he... and he sees you... what... will you do...?”  
Clary somehow composed herself.  
"I'm not sure Dean, I guess we will see how he reacts first. I mean, from what I've heard from you he seems happy with Gabriel."  
“Are... you mad...?”  
"I'm not sure. I know that I should be. I know that he should have tried to contact me. I'm numb, I don't know how I should feel at the moment."  
“And Gabriel... What... about... Let’s just find a way to bring them back.”  
"Gabriel is a different story, he was supposed to be my guardian angel!"  
“He wanted to protect Sam. He fell in love with him. They fell in love with each other because they both thought you were gone. Please... Clary... I know it hurts... but...”  
"But what Dean? Huh, tell me. Please tell me!" Clary could feel herself getting mad.  
“I don’t know. How about you tell me when we get them back...”  
"Dean, what if Sam doesn't want me back?"  
“Do you want him back if he’s already with someone else...?”  
"I don't know. See, this is what I’m talking about! I can’t think. What if Sam sees me and decides that he wants to be with me again? Or what if he sees me and thinks the complete opposite?!"  
“I don’t know... all I know is that I just want my family back. If he doesn’t want you back because he moved on... and he can’t take you back... then you’ll just... I guess have to accept it. I don’t know what to say... I’m bad at this.”


	9. Clary tells Dean a secret

Before Clary could reply, a flutter of wings caught her attention. Chuck had appeared a few steps behind her.  
"Clary? Is everything okay?"  
"No but that doesn't matter now. We have bigger things to worry about."  
“Oh. Nooooow you show up?”  
"Dean! Let me handle this!" Clary turns to Chuck, giving him a hug. Dean wondered what had gotten into Clary.  
Dean folded his arms and waited.  
Dean watched as Chuck embraced Clary. Once Chuck had released Clary, she turned around and faced Dean.  
"You're probably wondering why I'm acting so strange, it's because Chuck is my Uncle. I know it sounds weird."  
“Your uncle?”  
"Yeah. I'm more than you I say I am."  
“Clary. Tell... me. If Sam is happy with Gabriel. Will you be happy for him?”  
"I suppose I will have to be."  
“Can we just... get them back already please?”  
Clary could see the tears spring back into Dean's eyes. She turned back to Chuck before whispering something into his ear, he nodded and with a flutter of wings he was gone. Clary turned back to Dean. "Dean, can I tell you a secret?"  
“What is it...?”  
"Okay. don't be scared when I tell you this but I’m an angel. Look." Clary's eyes turned a bright purple, her wings were a majestic blue colour. Clary wasn't a normal angel, that was for sure.  
“I kind of figured that when you said Chuck was your uncle so...”  
"You're missing the point Dean. I never told Sam any of this." Clary returned to her human form, he wings disappeared and her eyes were back to her normal hazel colour.  
“Maybe it’s for the best that you aren’t with him and Gabriel is. Jack is a Nephilim. I’m not sure what he would be in relation to you though.”  
"What's that supposed to mean? Sam loved me! Gabriel was supposed to let Sam know that I was okay!! He's my guardian angel!!"  
“Look! This is complicated enough Alright. Neither of them knew you were alive. Gabriel told us he didn’t know.”  
"He lied! and you believed him?"  
“Please... Clary... I lost Cas... okay. I lost the love of my life too. Gabriel really didn’t know. He said he looked everywhere for you. He nearly died trying to find you.”


	10. Sam couldn't cope

Clary's hand reached up to her throat.   
"What is it Clary?"  
“What’s wrong?” Dean goes to try to see what’s wrong.  
"My necklace. No wonder Gabriel couldn't find me. I lost it somewhere. That necklace helps him trace me, it lets him know where I am and if I am in trouble. I lost it."  
“That’s why he didn’t know you were alive. He didn’t lie.”  
"That's right, I usually wear two necklaces, this one and the one that was given to me by my father, the one that Gabriel uses to track me."  
“Gabriel told me he was worried you would hate him if you found out he was in love with Sam. Sam told me the same thing.”  
"I don't hate him. I'm just upset that he gave up looking for me."  
“They didn’t stop looking. They only stopped because it almost killed them.”  
"Both of them?"  
Clary looked at Dean with sadness in her eyes  
“Both of them.”  
"Tell me, how long after I ‘died’ did Sam move on?"  
“It’s been six years. It took him six years to move on. And then it took three more years for Sam to ask Gabriel to marry him. He didn’t date anyone else for six years.”  
"Wow!"  
“What?”  
"6 years, and not once did he try, at least try to contact me."  
“He thought you were dead. We had a funeral for you Clary.”  
"You did?"  
“Yeah. We did. For Sam. He needed closure okay? I was losing my brother. He wasn’t showering. He wasn’t eating. He wasn’t taking care of himself...He wasn’t sleeping either...”  
"How long did it go on for? Tell me, Dean! How long before the funeral did he suffer for?”  
“I told you. Six years. Now... I need to do something. I need to do this alone. Go to the bunker and see if anyone is alive. If I don’t come back, come look for me.” Dean said and hugged her. He was going to find Ketch and make him suffer.  
"You waited 6 years until you had a funeral for me?"  
Dean looked at her before he left.   
“Six months he looked for you. Please Clary. Go see if anyone is alive. Can you do that for me?”  
"Wait, I’m coming with you!"  
Clary grabbed her bag and phone out of her car before locking it and getting into the impala.  
“Fine. Hurry up and get in.” Dean said and then drove to the BMOL HQ.


	11. Ketch waits at HQ

No one was there to stop him which meant it was a trap, but Dean didn’t care.  
Dean and Clary ran through the corridors, all the way to the main office, where Ketch was waiting for him. Ketch looked at the two of them before smiling.  
"I was expecting you."  
“You killed my family. I did what you wanted. I found the stupid book. I found the ingredients. I put them together and you STILL killed my family. I did what you wanted!”  
The two of them found that he wasn’t alone because suddenly, they were surrounded. One was holding Clary with an angel blade to her throat. Dean had about thirty guns trained on him and if he moved, they’d fire, and he’d be dead.  
“Are you going to kill her too? Why don’t you just kill us both to get it over with...”  
Dean looked at Clary, who looked very frightened. She could use her power but then she would be killed.  
What more do you want from me? You killed my entire family. Most of my family.” He looked at Clary again.  
Clary looked back at Dean before her eyes shone purple and the angel blade flew across the room.  
Dean ducked out of the way, thinking it was going to hit him. All the guns aimed at him were now aimed at Clary  
“Touch her and I’ll kill every single one of you.” Dean said and stood in front of her.  
Clary's eyes returned to normal, she placed a hand on Dean's arm  
“You are all I have left Clary. I’m not going to let them kill you too. I’m sorry about the whole thing with Sam. But I promise you, you can start over Okay? You aren’t going to die on me.”


	12. Theousia comes back

The demon from before comes back. He doesn’t make himself known until he’s back in his meat suit.  
Dean's eyes turned black and he let out a scream before running at one of the men. He’s running at Ketch.  
Dean jumped at Ketch, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground.  
"This is for Sam!'  
Dean punched Ketch in the face.  
"And for my family!"  
Another punch.  
"And for my friends!"  
He lands several more punches to Ketch's face.  
“This is for Cas.”  
He lands several kicks into Ketch's ribs and torso. Dean was so angry; he didn't know why.  
Dean stopped and then stood up. He heard gunshots and looked down. The bullets didn’t even faze him.  
Why didn’t the bullets faze him? he wasn’t bullet proof. He ran up to the men and started punching them, one by one until they were on the ground.


	13. Dean dies before coming back to life

Once all the men were down, he turned around to face Clary. His eyes were still black, Clary saw and her eyes quickly glowed purple.  
Then the demon left, and he fell to the ground, almost bleeding out.  
"Shit, Dean!" Clary ran to Dean. She took off her shirt and pressed it against his wounds. "Dean, don’t die on me please!" Clary pleaded; her eyes stung with tears. Dean weakly lifted a hand to her face. "Guess I’m the one dying now, huh?" Dean's hand fell as he closed his eyes. "No! DEAN!!"  
Dean took a ragged breath. “Take... care of yourself Clary.” And then nothing.  
Clary touched her forehead to Dean's as tears streamed down her face. She held dean's body close to her body. She didn’t notice someone come up behind her.  
“Clary.”  
A hand touched her shoulder, she jumped back before realising that it was just her uncle behind her  
“I can help him.”  
"Please! I can’t live without him!"  
Chuck closes his eyes. He places one hand on Dean's chest and concentrates, Clary watches as Dean's wounds heal before her eyes. Dean takes a deep breath; his lungs burn with each intake of breath. He looks at Clary before taking her into a big hug. Clary pulls him in closer before holding his face and pulling him into a deep kiss.


	14. Returning back to the bunker

Dean looks at Chuck, pleading to him.  
“You.... have to help my family Chuck.”  
"I already did. They are all alive and well."  
“Take us home then.”  
Clary spoke.  
"Umm, thanks Uncle. I got it from here. I can manage."  
"Alright Clary. Take care now."  
Clary helped Dean up before she teleported the both of them back to the bunker.  
“Sam? Cas? Jack? Guys. Are you alive?”  
The whole gang ran into the living room. Dean was quick to hug both Sam and Cas first before moving onto the rest of the gang  
“I thought I lost all of you.”  
Sam looked confused.  
"What do you mean by that Dean? we were right here the whole time."  
"It’s a long story Sam."  
Sam looked over at Clary, who was standing a few feet away.  
"Clary?!"  
“You were all dead Sam. I saw you...”  
Sam didn’t hear a word Dean said, he was too busy walking over to Clary.  
“Clary?” Gabriel said. “You’re alive?”  
"Yeah. Surprise!"  
Sam ran the rest of the way and hugged Clary, she hugged him back.  
"It's great to see you too Sam. I've missed you."  
"How are you alive?"  
"It's a long story Sam."  
Sam released her and Clary saw the gold wedding ring on his finger, she bowed her head, not wanting Sam to see the tears in her eyes.  
Gabriel saw them.  
“I’m sorry Clary...”  
"Now i know why you stopped looking for me Gabe. I lost my necklace, the one that dad gave me."  
"That’s why i couldn’t trace you."  
Clary lifted her head, so that Gabe could see her neck, to see that she wasn’t lying.  
"Yeah. I don’t know where i lost it. I'm sorry Gabe."  
Gabe walked over to her and gave her a big hug.


	15. Clary talks to Sam

. When they released each other, Clary looked at Sam.  
"Could I talk to you for a minute please, Sam?"  
“What do you want to talk about?”  
"Umm, how about you not even trying to contact me, about you not eating, sleeping, taking care of yourself after I was gone? God, i was so mad when i heard that! Didn’t I tell you to take care of yourself?"  
Sam stood there, not saying anything. Clary began pacing the room.  
"Don’t just stand there Sam, I want answers!"  
Sam sighed. “I was trying to find you. For six months. I didn’t care about myself. Just you and then... Gabriel... we thought you were dead. I’m a sucky boyfriend to you aren’t I...?”  
"You reckon! Why didn’t you at least try and text me?"  
Well I thought you were dead, so I didn’t think you’d answer.”  
"Well I wasn’t dead; did you ever think how i felt? Waiting for you to answer?"  
Clary could feel her blood beginning to boil, she was starting to get angry. Her eyes shone purple before she could stop it, she quickly turned away.  
“I didn’t know you were alive...”  
"Sam, I don’t know why but I still love you. I know it’s wrong, but I can’t help myself. I've missed you so much and seeing you with Gabe made all the memories come flooding back. I know that we can’t be together again but i hope that we can still remain friends."  
“I was going to ask the same.”  
"I mean, I’m great with staying friends, if you are."  
“I’m okay with that too.”  
"Great."  
Clary couldn’t control it but her eyes shone purple again.  
“Do your eyes normally do that?”  
"Uhh, yeah. about that. There is something I haven’t told you...."  
Clary said as she turned away, gathering up the courage to go on.  
“Let me guess. You’re an angel?”  
"Yeah, and Chuck is my uncle."  
“He is?”  
"Yeah."  
“That’s Cool.”  
"I hope that doesn’t change anything between us..."  
“It doesn’t.”  
"Thanks Sam. One thing still bothers me though, you stopped caring for yourself after I 'died'. Care to tell me why?"  
“I lost you. So, I lost everything.”  
"Oh Sam. So, how was my funeral? Dean told me you had one, how did he put it? 'for closure'?  
“I tried to keep it together. Didn’t do so well.”  
"From what I heard; I would agree. One more question. Do you still love me?"  
“I... I do... but we can’t go back to what we were. I still care for you. Always.”  
"Thanks Sam. I know we can’t be together again. I just wanted to know. That’s all. I'm happy for you by the way. You know, you and Gabe"  
“Thank you.”


	16. Clary rejoins the family

A knock on the door caught their attention. Dean opened the door.  
"Hey, what are you two doing? Never mind, I got something to tell the group."  
Clary and Sam followed Dean back to the living room, Clary was about to sit down when Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side.  
"Guys, I got something to tell Clary and I wanted to do it this way."  
Dean looked at Clary before grabbing hold of her hand.  
“Clary. Will you be part of the family again?”  
"If you guys allow it, I would be happy to."  
“Of course.”  
"Then sure."  
Clary rejoined the family. She watched as Sam walked back to his husband, giving him a kiss on the lips. Her heart was calling to Sam, but her head told her that it was better this way. Dean had walked back to Cas and had draped an arm around his waist. This is the family that Clary always wanted.  
“Have you met Jack?”  
Dean had walked back to Clary, she looked at him.  
"Umm, I don't think I have."  
“Hello. I’m Jack.”  
"I'm Clary."  
With a handshake, they introduced themselves.  
“Do you like Star Wars?”  
"Umm, not really my thing. Sorry.”  
Jack blinked. “Then what do you watch?”  
"Hmm, well I like to watch many things, from mystery to crime shows."  
“What kind?”  
“Well, if you like I can show you."  
“Okay.”  
Clary and Jack sat down in the couch. Clary picked up the remote and flicked through the channels, stopping on one that was playing Criminal Minds.  
"This show here is called Criminal Minds, basically they find murderers and find out how they did it."  
“Like Sam and Dean?”  
"Yeah, but a bit more complicated."  
“What do they do?”  
"Who do you mean?"  
“On the show.”  
"Well, when they go to the crime scene, collect evidence then find the murderer. It's hard to explain."  
Jack blinks.  
"Is everything okay, jack?"  
“Explain it?”  
"I'm confused, sorry. What do you want me to do?"  
“You said it was hard to explain. Explain It.”  
"Why don't we just watch the show? I'm sure you will know what I mean."  
Jack looks at the Tv. He tilts his head, just like Cas does. Clary doesn’t notice that Dean comes and sits down next to her.  
“It’s great having you back, Clary.”  
“It’s great to be back.”  
Dean kissed Clary on the cheek before pulling back.  
“By the way, I suggest we keep us kissing to ourselves.”  
“I think so too; we should just forget it happened. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.”  
“I agree.”  
Dean got up and walked back to Cas, giving him a long kiss. Clary relaxed on the couch and took in the familiar surroundings around her before eventually falling asleep on the couch.

The End


End file.
